


望眼生花

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [10]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: The Long Reclaim（古代武侠AU）Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: PG－13Summary: 现在整个江湖的人们都在谈论阿京，他的传说像春日里蒲公英的种子，随风漫去。





	望眼生花

现在整个江湖的人们都在谈论阿京，他的传说像春日里蒲公英的种子，随风漫去。  
他们说，十年前那个武痴与刀客如今踏浪归来，他的狂气未改，此番怕是掀起一场风波。

“你们是没有见过他，我在十年前隔着一张网子见过他杀人。当时六扇门的老四阿乐，你们听说过没有？他死十年了，没人知道，也说得过去。当初却是一员猛将，此人就折在这个武疯子手上。”  
风雨来了，道边酒肆里塞满了避雨的人。漂泊经年，这是最没法子的事，人总是拗不过天气。萍水相逢，总是难免聊起而今现下。这时那些见多识广的客家自然就成了众人围聚的中心。  
此刻说故事的人，身边早扎堆了一群人，自有人斟好一杯水酒，递到他的手中，催问道：“然后呢？老表，你讲，你快讲！”  
讲故事的汉子人到中间，一副精瘦黝黑的面膛。他端起酒，在鼻子下面晃上一晃，道：“这哪儿是酒，不过是涮锅水。黄糁糁的，如何喝得！换来换来！不然我口渴得紧，便说不得了。”  
众人七嘴八舌，都怨这酒肆太偏僻，买不到好酒。忽然邻桌一个声音传来，清清朗朗只言说道：“我这里还有一壶好酒，是我从山外带来，你且拿去喝吧。”  
人们循声望去，看见角落里原来有个人，看去两鬓如霜，很有了些年纪。此人穿着一身旧衣，兀自埋头吃面，桌上另有四只一色的空碗，都已被他吃净了。他一只手还忙着卷面线，另一手却高举起一只圆滚滚的陶壶，人们还未看清他那手是怎么动的，陶壶便已平平飞至，稳落在说故事那人的面前。  
“喝吧！”那吃面的转过头来，却是苍山如黛的眉目，年轻时想必也是出色人物。  
那人独个儿在静处埋身，却冲着灯火人烟都热闹的这一边点头一笑，微笑时，他那眼角的细纹都淡了，目光幽幽流转，神采不输少年。  
那说故事的端起酒壶，拧开盖儿嗅了嗅，叹道：“这才是好酒！起码是七年往上的陈酿！”  
他便站起来，双手抱拳作谢。但看去时，那人又已埋下头去吃他的面了。

故事里的阿京，是个武疯子。  
江湖中人大多采信了这个说法。说故事的人讲，十年前他截杀六扇门的老四阿乐，一口气出了一十六刀，乃是“片鸭呢仿佛！”  
十五刀削肉碎骨，末一刀割喉取命。那人说阿乐的血喷得飞花一样，而阿京就此遁去，一战成名。  
有人说，他杀人杀得并不得意，也未必快活，因为他还没得到他想要的，又怎么会快活。  
他们说，十年里阿京做过刺客、当过兵，后来甚至还有人看到他，投身兰若地，做了光头僧。十年的工夫，他的行踪飘忽不定。十年前根本没人想到会是这样。其实十年前他杀死阿乐后，很多人都说，势应时至，眼下人们已记住这个阿京的名字，若他没有被江湖吞噬，那么这江湖早晚会变作这个阿京的江湖。  
他们还记得那时忠信义很快便请他登堂插香，拜他做过堂主。那时候他弃了刀，暂用一把汉剑，杀人如麻，如砍瓜切菜。那时所有人都以为，忠信义这座山头有他这一员干将，似得再世关公护佑，怎么都不会倒的。忠信义却很快就消失了，江湖上江潮迭起，没有人记得“再世关公”的美誉。  
阿京就此又不见了。

“忠信义那一门的事情，我却是知晓。”讲故事的有好酒提神，顿时得了劲头，索性将一只脚都踏在凳子上，眉飞色舞价开讲。  
“听说是他们帮主夫人反水？有这事儿的没有？”  
“是这么回事，帮主夫人勾结一个堂主反水，这种大门大派，外面的人如何杀得死，都是祸起萧墙。”讲故事的又啜了一口酒，“反正我们闻讯赶去时，他们帮主连浩龙就死在一个货仓里。身上的伤，都是阿京那小子的汉剑所致。”  
“是他杀的吗？这么说他也是反了连浩龙？”  
讲故事的摇了摇头，道：“听忠信义活下来的那几个讲，连浩龙同他如父如子，但阿京早已想去投奔陈阁老，只是还有一件事情未完，他又不甘心就去。”  
“什么事？”  
“他投连浩龙，就是要与他一决高下！后来连浩龙眼看大势已去犹如山崩，遂允了他。他二人一个使剑，一个使枪，战至力尽，仅此而已！”  
“那谁又是陈阁老？”  
讲故事的，突然放下他那条踏在凳上的腿，弓起肩背，双手拢着嘴。“嘘——！”他小心翼翼道，“你等可知道？那武疯子、大魔头，到处在找陈阁老，你们这么大声，不怕就把他引出来吗？”

陈阁老其实不是“阁老”。他未曾中过翰林，也未曾入阁为臣。  
只是他在这江湖已有许多许多年，仿佛到处都无他，到处都有他。所有的江湖大事，都有他鸿影留痕，然而细说来，他又不像是阿京那样的人，他从未有当街斗殴，或者狂刀片人。他从未持汉剑与一门首座生死相决，他不曾落满头青丝，躲在佛前灯下，与内心的自己作战。  
这人是一个老资格、老人物，就像一个无处不在的影子，是世外高人，但却又似无为之人。没有人拜他为首，没有人跪他山门。大家尊称他一句“阁老”，是江湖名号，也仅仅是一个称谓而已。  
但大家也都知道，惹过阿京的人，很多还在欢蹦乱跳。得罪过陈阁老的人，没有一个，还能与他再度共存于同一个屋檐下。他们是走道都要绕着他走的。  
陈阁老据说满头华发。  
他说他的头发是青春年少时就白了的，这一点也没有佐证，能够佐证他曾青春的人，都已经老了，闭上嘴了，或者不愿意再说了。  
七年前，曾有人看见，他去海边的一个渔村里探望阿京。他们当然是有交情的，但他们的交情到底如何呢？这同样没人知道。  
陈阁老一生之中，自己未有做过任何一门一派的掌门……他是整个江湖的“阁老”，从他的手上，在他的门下，听过教诲的不少人，后来都独自开山立派，或是登过擂台榜首。而阿京不在其中。  
阿京或许就是那种烟花般的少年，江湖中最不缺乏的那种。当年弹铗五陵间，多少风光无限。虽无雪猎星飞羽箭，或是春游花簇雕鞍，然而行处亦有万人看。忽有一日燃尽飘零，从此天涯不见，倦客苍颜。  
他这样的人，出世和消失，都是看客听众们茶余饭后的谈资，而已。

这个江湖终究是属于陈阁老这种人的。譬如春雨，润物无声，等你注意到他时，他们早已在沉默与隐秘中获胜。

“我却听说那个阿京，就是因为陈阁老才被逼得遁入空门？”有个人小声道。  
“不算是逼他，据说是劝他。都缘他的戾气太重！”另一个人插言道，“就把他逮起来，交给了少林寺的方丈管束。”  
“唉！怎么是逮起来！越传越乱！”讲故事的咽着酒道，“陈阁老那般赏识爱惜他，如何可能一根绳捆去少林。都是劝他自己去修生养性，若想有一番成就，必得途经此道，将欲取之，必先予之，可不是这个道理。可是呀，你们看看，这有什么用，那是五年前的事儿了，他很快还俗，而今又起血雨腥风。现在他开山立派了，问剑天下！大家都省得吧？——还以为他早死了，突然就冒出来，圈地为王，做了个大大的帮主。”  
“想不到陈阁老劝他，他就去当和尚，他倒是很听话呀！他们到底什么关系？父子？还是师徒？”  
讲故事的眨了眨眼睛，笑道：“天底下除了父子师徒，那人与人之间，难道就再没有旁的牵连了？不对不对，他们既不是父子，也不算是师徒。照我看，那疯子这些年做的这些事情，有一半都是要做给那陈阁老看，让他瞅瞅自己究竟有多能耐。而另一半嘛……”他说到这里，打了个酒嗝，话头竟断了。  
一个风尘仆仆的身影就在这时候，出现在他的面前，伸一只手，抓住了他手上拖的陶壶。  
正是那吃面的客人，看来是吃完了碗中面，此刻满脸未擦净的热汗，低垂着一张带笑的娃娃脸，客客气气躬身。  
“大先生请了，”那人客客气气笑道，“在下看外面雨水稍驻，因是与人有约，得要赶路。酒你喝了，换来一段精彩故事，也是值得。只是这酒壶我还是要带走的。”  
讲故事的人忙松了手，说你拿去拿去，多谢好酒。观者却是看他脸色刷的就变作死白，松手的架势也似被一蓬针扎了手心。  
那一身旧衣裳的客人，就用那陶壶，在店里又打了一壶酒，而后从容离去。大家目送他，才发现这人虽然走路虎虎生风，其实有一条腿，稍稍是有些跛的。  
有人说，其实那个刚自封帮主，问剑天下英豪的阿京，双腿据说都受过重伤，尤其右膝，几乎残废。刚才那神秘人跛得比较厉害的，是不是右腿？  
讲故事的汉子打了个冷战，这才还魂。他喃喃道：“是右腿，是右腿。他吃面吃五碗，右腿伤未愈……他伸手拿酒壶时，我看到他的左手，缺了一节拇指。那大魔头、武疯子，就是这样的，就是这样的……跛脚、能吃、左手少一节拇指……”

那看客们心惊肉跳，自觉恍然之时，阿京自已经登在舟上了。  
小舟是他在渡口雇的，非要等风雨停了才肯开船。轻舟起碇，逆着江流而上，不多久就行在峡中了。满眼去青山如屏，雨后急涨的江水宛若玉带，穿山而过。  
阿京从船舱里拿出他的枪抱在怀里。武林中人，惯用的兵器就是招牌一样，吃面时若也带着，恐怕吃不了一口安生面，就会被人当场分辨出来。故而进店吃面前，阿京都是把兵器藏在雇来的船上。  
他少年时用的是刀，后来是剑，而后是双掌。人到中年，听了陈阁老的劝，方才专心用枪。  
都说刀走霸绝，剑为君子，掌从刀中来，他习掌法时，弃了早年那种快准狠的套路，改走大开大阖、稳中求胜。而枪，据说贵在心静、不妄动。要心能忘手，手能忘枪，方可圆精不滞，变幻莫测，神化无穷。  
故曰，枪乃百兵之王也。  
然而却不是要为王，无非是因为那个白头人，他想看他舞枪。  
那魔头阿京，抱着长枪稳坐船头。说好了在这长峡中见，如今轻舟已过重山，陈阁老，他还没有出现。  
江湖夜雨十年灯，传中故事言非真。当初阿京遇到陈阁老时，他正壮健年少，而陈某已经白了头了。是长者的智慧吸引，还是年少者的青春无畏，怎么碰撞怎么开端，已无所谓。  
天底下除了父子师徒，那人与人之间，确然还能旁的牵连，别样关系。既不是朋党，亦不是仇敌，他们之间的事，只有一壶藏了七年的酒，或一杆刚刚拾起的枪，方能描述。

桃李春风一杯酒，望眼生花已十年。  
清风徐来，忽然的，站在船头的舵工发出一声长啸。  
阿京抬起眼睛。他的脸已经不年轻了，但他的眼睛还是深黑深黑，像如十年前的一样。这是一双看过六扇门高手溅血，亦看过青灯佛书的眼睛。但它此时，还是天真如故，像是没有看过大漠狂沙，或者江湖夜雨。  
“是他们的船吗？”阿京问。  
“是的！飘头是普城的飘头，船头上有个白发佬，是不是客爷您约的人？”老船工答道。  
阿京赶几步迎上船头，那来船顺风顺水而下，速度如离弦之箭，看着还有二三里，却是一眨眼就到了跟前。两船擦身而过的刹那，船头上一个白发人拍了拍双手，冲着这边，张开臂膀。  
“阿京！”那人大声呼唤。  
阿京也不出声，只用枪杆在甲板上一点，整个人轻巧巧拔身而起，就再这过眼一瞬，从这艘小舟，跳入了彼方船里。  
他仍是不停不住，反手把一杆长枪往舱门的木框上一戳，就力微弹，合身扑向那白发佬。  
他在空中飞渡，身轻直若猿猱。虽然他已是老去，两鬓霜华，连腿脚都断过几次，但他扑进陈阁老怀中的动作，还是轻松熟捻像极了当初的少年。  
扑近便伸手抱紧，抱紧则死死吻住。他们的嘴唇似有磁片，是不能凑近，否则拔开也难的。待这一个春潮激涌的吻终于浪静风平，他们抬眼看去，那眼目早就再也追不到阿京来时雇的那艘船。  
“我给你带了酒。”阿京从腰上取下那陶壶，“原是七年前的陈酒，在路上因缘随喜，请不认得的人喝去了。我在同一家酒肆，打了壶新的，味道却是不如醉过流光后的老货。”  
陈阁老搂着他的肩背，又在胳膊上摩挲了数下。他却不急着接过酒去，乃是伸手将阿京脸上的浮汗都擦了擦，方才笑道：“幸好你喜欢老一点的，我却是喜欢新一些的。各得其所，岂不美哉。”  
说完，又在他那汗湿的额上，贴了贴嘴唇。至此，把那桃李春风唤起，将这万般辛苦封缄。  
正所谓：春信无虚潮有来，上林锦绣倚人栽。千红万紫情如旧，终是望眼为君开。

 

END


End file.
